


More Than a Gift

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Christmas Fic, Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel gives the reader her Christmas gift, and it has a little more meaning that she thought it would.





	More Than a Gift

You curled up under your heated blanket, sipping your favorite tea. Jack laid on his side at the end of your bed, out like a light. He had drifted off to sleep only fifteen minutes after the movie started. But, he had a very exciting day.  
This year, you decided to be a little more generous with your gift giving. You decided to give Jack an enormous assortment of candies, which were to be enjoyed over the next few weeks or so. But, the little dork decided to eat over half of them in one sitting. That, in turn, sent him bouncing off every wall in the bunker at least twice, before he finally crashed in his current spot.  
"Remind me talk to Jack about self-control. His poor pancreas is probably screaming." You peered down at the youngest of your group and smiled as he let out a soft snort.  
Castiel chuckled beside you, pulling you closer to him. "You did give him fair warning. I think he'll learn from this." You leaned your head against your boyfriend's shoulder and nodded.  
"Yeah, I did. At least he didn't throw up." Castiel chuckled and nodded, placing a kiss onto your forehead.  
"Well, now that everyone in the bunker is resting soundly, I have your gift." Castiel sat up and dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a small, poorly wrapped box. You eyed it, smiling. Honestly, you didn't even realize that he hadn't given you anything. Just knowing he was right there, safe for the time being, was enough for you.  
"Cas, you didn't have to-"  
"I wanted to. I saw this when I was helping Sam and Dean pick something out for you and knew it would be perfect." He handed you the box, a sweet smile painted across his lips.  
"Thanks, babe," you whispered, accepting the small box. You gently peeled back the gold and green wrapping paper, allowing each piece to fall onto your lap. Once all of the paper was gone, you studied the black rectangular box.  
Your fingers gently lifted the lid off, revealing a beautiful silver locket. Silver swirls braided with gold flowers surrounded the edge of the oval shaped pendent. A set of gold lined angel wings were engraved into the center, each tiny feather delicately outlined. You opened the locket, instantly laying your eyes on the sweet photo inside.  
"Our first date," you whispered softly. You studied the placement of the photo, on the left side instead of the right. "The other side is empty," you stated in slight confusion.  
Cas nodded, his cheeks flushing a little. "Yes. I-uh-I was hoping we could put our wedding photo on the other side." Your eyes widened as you snapped towards him.  
"Wedding photo?" You heart galloped in your chest as your eyes locked on his. "Are you proposing to me right now?" Castiel took your hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb.  
"I know it's customary to give a ring. That is what I was originally looking for then I saw this. I thought that since we don't have the most customary relationship, that we could follow our own tradition." Cas wet his lips. "Y/N, will you marry me?"  
You nearly jumped out of your skin as you turned towards him, instantly pressing your lips against his. "Yes, Castiel. I will," you answered softly. He instantly pulled you onto his lap, facing you towards him.  
His fingers wrapped around the necklace. "Here." He wrapped his arms around and clasped the necklace around your neck, smiling as the locket rested lightly on your chest. "Beautiful." You reached down, ghosting your fingers over the gift.  
"I don't really know what to say, Cas. Thank you isn't really enough. I love you."  
"I love you too," he murmured. "I love you so much, Y/N." His eyes glistened in the dim light, slowly welling up with tears of joy. You quickly mimicked him as emotion washed over you.  
You turned to Jack, who was still fast asleep. "Our little family." You faced him again and smiled. "I really couldn't ask for more."  
Cas smiled and nodded, then leaned down, capturing your lips again. You couldn't wait to spend the rest of your life with the angel in front of you, however long that was for either of you. You just knew than in your heart that this is exactly where you belonged.


End file.
